Hand in Hand
by DeadCap
Summary: Batman and Flash holding hands, because magic


"Why do things like this always happen to me" Wally whines. He was Flash, the fastest man alive, and this is not his day.

Wally pouts as he looks at the man he is currently holding hands with, a dark figure who is

frowning, none too pleased either, a bit scary maybe. Batman.

Batman walks forward, dragging the whining speedster with him "this won't go away with you whining and doing nothing about it" he says.

Wally huffs, but he fastens his pace so he is walking beside him "where are we going anyway?" he asks.

"The watchtower" comes the curt reply.

Wally's eyes widen "the watchtower?" Wally looks down at their hands, the ones that are currently holding each other, he laughs. "They are going to think that we are a couple" he keeps on laughing even after Batman asks to be transported to the Watchtower.

Green arrow has just finished eating, he walks out of the cafeteria full and exhausted after his monitor duty. He walks into the transporter room, he can see that two people are currently on their way to the watchtower. Batman and Flash, holding hands, he looks down to ready the transporter for himself, and then he quickly looks up.

Was he seeing things? Nope there is Batman and Flash holding hands, they have both taken off their gloves so they are touching skin to skin, his earlier task temporary forgotten he walks up to them.

"Why are you holding hands?" He asks, bewildered.

Flash gives him a sweet smile "we're going steady" he says and brings the hand clasped in Batman's bigger one up to his lips and puts a kiss on it.

Ollie's eyes widen and he looks at Batman, he looks angry and he snaps their hands down not losing contact elbowing Flash hard in the process.

"Ow" Flash yelps and puts the hand not occupied on the spot Batman just elbowed, he gives Batman a pout. "It was your idea to come here and tell our friends in the first place" he grumbles.

"Flash" Batman says and Ollie can hear that he is irritated "shut up" he proceeds to walk out of the transporter room, dragging a whining Flash by the hand with him.

Ollie would have gone after them and press them for more details, but he's tired and is in desperate need for sleep, so he reluctantly goes back and transports himself back home.

Batman is dragging him around and Wally is laughing, easily keeping up with the dark clad hero. "Did you see his face?" He says and laughs harder.

Batman wants to elbow him again, harder this time. He refrains himself.

On their way to dr. Fate they meet superman who decides to accompany them, Wally didn't say anything when Superman asked them the same question as green arrow. Batman tightened his grip so it was a bit painful, Wally just pouted, something he seemed to be doing an awful lot of today.

They get to dr. Fate and he confirms that it's magic. This was a curse that was put on Batman, if he didn't get physical contact at all times he would die painfully within minutes. The first person to touch him would be affected by it and would also die if he would let go of Batman.

"Can you get rid of it?" Batman asks.

"Yes" he says he lifts his and and his signature mark comes over them and then nothing "it is done" he says.

"That was easy" Flash says and let's Batman's hand go and is immediately overcome with excruciating pain, he clasps Batman's hand again and the pain lessens a bit, but not quick enough, he puts his forehead on Batman's hand to get more contact and finally the pain goes away. He sags a little against him. Wally can handle pain, he has been hurt a lot in this line of work and he has been in this line of work for a long time, ever since he was a kid. This was easily one of the most painful things he has been through.

They are like that for a while. He remembers that there are other people in the room. "I don't think it worked" Wally finally says, his voice a bit breathless. Batman slowly takes his hand away from Wally, Wally goes back with him, still sticking to him, but then stops and prepares himself for the pain. It doesn't come back. Wally lets out a relieved breath and steps away from him, still keeping their hands clasped.

"It takes a bit of time to go completely" Fate says.

"you couldn't have told us that sooner" Wally grumbles.

"How long?" Batman asks, ignoring the speedster.

Fate lifts up his hand and does some magic mojo that Wally can't even begin to decipher "Three days" he replies.

Wally pails a little but stays quiet. Batman tightens his grip a bit painfully "we are unable to work in these conditions, we'll have to find an alternative solution" his voice is even and cold. He looks at Superman "I'm sure you can assign someone to look over Central City for a couple of days"

Superman nods, his face neutral, except for the bit of worry that can be spotted in his features.

Batman starts walking out of the room dragging Wally with him

"what? Where are we going?" Wally asks.

"Gotham"

Batman takes them to the Batcave, he calls Nightwing to come and stand in for him. Tim laughs when Bruce explains why, Bruce glares at him but it doesn't have any effect, he just laughs harder. Wally isn't looking forward to Dick coming, his reaction is going to be worse.

Batman is sitting in front of his giant bat computer, going over some boring things, typing with only one hand. Wally is sitting beside him, the hand that is in Bruce's is really warm, Bruce's hands are really big and callous, he brings the hand up to his face for further inspection, tracing the scars and veins.

He puts his cheek on Bruce's hand and lays there, using his big hand as a pillow, he dozes off for a moment and the position starts to get a bit uncomfortable so he moves a bit closer to Bruce, but that isn't really comfortable either so he moves closer and closer. In the end one of his foot is draped over Bruce's his leg somehow resting over Bruce's thigh between his legs, his head resting on Bruce's shoulder, their joined hands resting in Wally's lap. Wally is fast asleep, and he keeps on getting closer to Bruce.

Bruce doesn't pay it much mind, as long as Wally isn't bothering him, he doesn't really care what he does. He is rather pleased that the red head is keeping quiet, except for the soft snoring, Wally does know how to annoy him and he will use that knowledge if he is bored enough.

He hears Dick come in the cave, Bruce keeps his attention on the screen.

"Are you sleeping with my best friend?" Dick asks after a while of just staring at the scene.

"No" Bruce says, a bit absentmindedly.

"So, is there a reason why you're cuddling?"

Bruce looks down at Wally draped over him and sees that yes this might be considered cuddling. He puts his hand on Wally's face and pushes him away a little, seeing that he is getting a bit too close for comfort. Wally gives out a soft whine and gets closer, now practically sitting on his lap. Bruce sighs.

"Wally was always clingy in his sleep" Dick comments after seeing the scene, amusement showing clearly on his face. "The more you try to get away the more clingy he gets" he adds. "Tim told me what was going on" he smirks at this "you might be able to go on without sleeping for three days, but Wally sure can't"

"What!" Wally suddenly shoots up waking from his slumber, his head ends up resting on Bruce's shoulder, he surveys the hand still holding his and he sighs. "So this wasn't all a weird dream" his voice is raspy from sleep. He looks up and sees that he is awfully close to Bruce, he looks down. "Why am I on your lap?" He asks still sounding mostly asleep. He rests his head on his shoulder again and promptly falls asleep.

Bruce sighs, Dick laughs. Bruce stands up picking Wally up in bridal style, making sure to be still holding his hand.

Dicks smiles at him "you going to sleep?" Bruce walking towards the stairs is answer enough, "maybe this will be good for you, you need someone to cuddle with"


End file.
